in_lucemfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Deuses
Deuses de Forgotten Realms Greater deities * Lord Ao is the overgod of Abeir-Toril, who only answers to a superior entity known only as a "being of light." All deities of Toril are subject to him, even those who also operate in other crystal spheres and planes, and he sets it so that (after the Time of Troubles) gods can "die" from a lack of worship to make them act like guardians of the Balance rather than kings of mortals. The cult of Ao is led by "ministers" instead of clerics, and none of them appear in the afterlife. Ao dictates that no two gods in the same pantheon can have identical portfolios, and when two gods clash, either one god fades from the Realms, the gods merge, or one or both gods alters their portfolio. He is also the creator of the crystal sphere that holds the world of Abeir-Toril, and the crystal also spawned the twin goddesses Selûne and Shar, the first Abeir-Toril deities. * Akadi is the goddess of Movement, Speed, and Air Elementals. Her alignment is primarily Neutral. Akadi has many allies, including Quorlinn and Syranita, but she is enemies with Grumbar, a fellow greater power. Akadi has no superiors among aerial beings. Teylas (an aspect of Akadi) is god of sky and storms for the Horde. Akadi appears in the fourth edition as a primordial, not a god. * Asmodeus: God of sin, King of the Nine Hells. Lawful evil. * Bane, also known as the "Black Hand" and "Black Lord", is the deity of hatred, fear, and tyranny. Ed Greenwood created Bane for his home Dungeons & Dragons game for the Forgotten Realms, conceiving of him as "the big baddie", with powers "roughly equivalent to" the Babylonian deity Druaga. Bane is commonly worshipped by lawful evil fighters, magic-users, illusionists, assassins, thieves, monks, and clerics]]. He used to be a part of the Dead Three, a triad of mortals sworn to achieve godhood. Bane, Bhaal, and Myrkul forged an unholy pact, agreeing that they would work together to seek ultimate power, or die in the attempt. The three are granted power by Jergal after a long struggle for power. He has the reputation of never being seen, though stories of a freezing black-taloned hand and eyes of blazing fire spread. He is killed by Torm during the Time of Troubles, though his essence survives. He is kept by his high priests, and he eventually revives. Bane is a Lawful Evil Greater Power whose symbol is green rays squeezed forth from a black fist, and whose divine realm is the Black Bastion in the Barrens of Doom and Despair. * Chauntea (also called Bhalla and Jannath): Goddess of agriculture, farmers, gardeners, summer. Neutral Good. * Cyric (possibly also called N'asr): God of murder, lies, intrigue, strife, deception, illusion. Chaotic Evil. * Grumbar: God of elemental earth, solidity, changelessness, oaths. True Neutral. ** Etugen (aspect of Grumbar): Goddess of the earth, herds, and pastures for the Horde * Istishia: God of elemental water, purification, wetness. True Neutral. * Kelemvor (possibly also called N'asr): God of death, the dead. Lawful Neutral. Kelemvor's story as a mortal is mainly described in the Avatar Trilogy; his ascension to godhood is detailed in the novel Prince of Lies, sequel to the trilogy, and his challenges as the new Lord Death are depicted in the novel Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad. * Kossuth: God of elemental fire, purification through fire. True Neutral. * Lathander: God of spring, dawn, birth, youth, vitality, athletics. Neutral Good. ** Amaunator (also called At'ar): Former god of bureaucracy, law, order, the sun. Faded from lack of worship. Reappears as an evolving aspect of Lathander. Lawful Good. * Lolth: Goddess of Drow, spiders, darkness, chaos, evil, assassination. Chaotic Evil. * Mystra (also called Hidden One): Goddess of magic, spells, the Weave. Neutral Good. (Post-spellplague a dead power.) * Oghma (also called Curna): God of knowledge, invention, inspiration, bards. True Neutral. * Selûne (also called Bright Nydra, and Lucha): Goddess of the moon, stars, navigation, prophecy, questers, good and neutral lycanthropes * Shar: Goddess of dark, night, loss, forgetfulness, unrevealed secrets, caverns, dungeons, the Underdark. Neutral Evil. * Silvanus: God of wild nature, druids. True Neutral. * Sune: Goddess of beauty, love, passion * Talos (also called Bhaelros and Kozah): God of storms, destruction, rebellion, conflagrations, earthquakes, vortices. Chaotic Evil. * Tempus (also called Tempos): God of war, battle, warriors. Chaotic Neutral. Ed Greenwood created Tempus for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, set in Greenwood's Forgotten Realms world. Greenwood stated that he deliberately made Tempus mysterious, as he felt that most wargods are too powerful, carrying "a small arsenal of never-missing, heavy-damage weapons". Tempus is commonly worshipped by fighters of any alignment, as well as chaotic neutral thieves and clerics. He appears as a 12-foot-tall man in battered armor, face always hidden by his war helm. He was known as Targus in the ancient past. His is served by the Red Knight, and is opposed by Garagos and Sune. * Torm: God of duty, loyalty, obedience, paladins. Lawful Good. * Tyr: God of justice. Lawful Good. (now a dead power) * Ubtao: God of creation, jungles, Chult, the Chultans, dinosaurs. True Neutral. First described in the 2nd edition book Jungles of Chult (1993). In the Fourth Edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, Ubtao was changed to being a primordial rather than a deity. Categoria:Listas